fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
FanFiction:The Art of the Hunt/Season 1
In this, the first season of The Art of the Hunt, the protagonists are introduced into one another and to the primary antagonist, the Phenor. They spend the first few chapters training and getting ready for their test, but at the end, the Phenor attacks and the protagonists, being the only people who have witnessed it, are ordered by the Guild to hunt it and destroy it. As this is the first season and the primary page for this fanfiction, I will list below important details. Character Data All Characters * Gamor - Hammer (Peco Flint S1, 2, 3, Huracan Blueblaze S4 , Svarog Starsmasher S5 )- Qurupeco Armor (S1, 2, 3) - Barroth Armor - 17 - Lives * Calli - Lance (Azure Crest S1, 2, Shadow Javelin S3 , Toxic Javelin S4 )- Gigginox Armor - 16 - Dies: Middle of Season 4 * Yuki - Gunblade (Yuki's Signature S1, 2, 3, and 4) Switch Axe (La Conclusion S5), - Volvidon Armor - Lives - Leaves Moga * Jeren - Gunlance (Type 62 Stormlance S1, 2, Assault Stormlance S3, 4, War Marshal S5) - Nibelsnarf Armor - 19 - Lives * Reia - Long Sword (Wyvern Blade "Fire" S1, 2 & 3, Mountain Reaper S4, Nero's Calamity S5 - Ioprey Suit - 17 - Lives * Ali - Sword and Shield (Commander's Dagger S1&2, Princess Rapier S3) - Rathian Armor - 16 - Dies: Beginning of Season 4 * Katrina - Hunting Horn (Heavy Bagpipe S1, 2, 3, Fortissimo S4 , Hidden Harmonic S5 ) - Hunter's Armor - 17 - Lives * Brutus - Great Sword (Buster Blade S1, 2, Brazenwall S3, 4) - Rhenoplos Armor - 18 - Dies: End of Season 4 * Noami - Bow (Bamboo Taketori S1, 2, Bamboo Okina S3, 4 , Worldseers Bounty S5 ) - Gobul Armor - 16 - Lives * Taka - Dual Blades (Master Sabers) - Guild Bard Armor - 20 - Lives, leaves Moga * Mikhail - Insect Glaive (Névé Rod S4, Fimbulvetr S5 ) - Barioth Armor - Introduced at the End of Season 3 - Dies: End of Season 5 * Sasha - Heavy Bowgun (Spheniscine Slayer S4, Spheniscine God S5 )- Barioth Armor - Introduced at the End of Season 3- Lives * Beth - Charge Blade (Fulgent Demolisher) - Ingot S - Introduced in the middle of Season 4 - Lives This Season Note: the following lists are as of the end of each season * Gamor * Calli * Yuki * Jeren * Reia * Ali * Katrina * Brutus * Noami * Taka Season 2 * Gamor * Calli * Yuki * Jeren * Reia * Ali * Katrina * Brutus * Noami * Taka Season 3 * Gamor * Calli * Yuki * Jeren * Reia * Ali * Katrina * Brutus * Noami * Taka * Mikhail * Sasha Season 4 * Gamor * Yuki * Jeren * Reia * Katrina * Beth * Noami * Taka * Mikhail * Sasha Season 5 * Gamor * Yuki * Jeren * Reia * Katrina * Beth * Noami * Taka Pairings and Relationships Yuki & Jeren = Cousins Reia & Noami = Couple (Seasons 1 through 5 and Onward) Brutus & Ali = Couple (Seasons 1 through 3) Gamor & Calli = Best Friends (Season 1) Couple (Seasons 2 & 3) Taka & Katrina = Rivals/Enemies (Season 1) Couple (Season 3) Brutus & Yuki = Couple (Season 4) Jeren & Beth = Couple (Seasons 4, 5, and Onward) Order of Hunts Season One - Phenor (Attack) Season Two - Silver Gore Magala (Desert Gathib Region) Season Three (Split Season) - Silver Rathalos (Forest Kamodan Region) / Kalakormur (Kiedra Kior Region) Season Four - Deviljho & Alatreon (Mountain Ardon Region) Season Five - Phenor (Kill) (Cross-area hunt) Trivia * Season 4 sees almost all deaths, with Ali being severely wounded (after she has her child) by the Kalakormur in Season 3 and dying at the beginning of Season 4, Brutus going off to hunt a monster alone and being presumed dead, and Calli succumbing to the illness the Silver Gore Magala made her weak to in Season 2. Category:Fan Fiction